Printz Award
The Michael L. Printz Award, more commonly referred to as simply the Printz Award, is one of several awards issued annually by YALSA, starting in 2000. The association's description of the award is as follows: "The Michael L. Printz Award is an award for a book that exemplifies literary excellence in young adult literature. It is named for a Topeka, Kansas school librarian who was a long-time active member of the Young Adult Library Services Association. The award is sponsored by Booklist, a publication of the American Library Association." (source: YALSA) Printz Award Winners * 2015: I'll Give You the Sun by Jandy Nelson * 2014: Midwinterblood by Marcus Sedgewick * 2013: In Darkness by Nick Lake * 2012: Where Things Come Back by John Corey Whaley * 2011: Ship Breaker by Paolo Bacigalupi * 2010: Going Bovine by Libba Bray * 2009: Jellicoe Road by Melina Marchetta * 2008: The White Darkness by Geraldine McCaughrean * 2007: American Born Chinese by Gene Luen Yang * 2006: Looking for Alaska by John Green * 2005: how i live now by Meg Rosoff * 2004: The First Part Last by Angela Johnson * 2003: Postcards from No Man's Land by Aidan Chambers * 2002: Step from Heaven by An Na * 2001: Kit's Wilderness by David Almond * 2000: Monster by Walter Dean Myers Printz Honor Books The winning title each year is selected from a finalist pool of four to five novels. The finalists that do not win the award are considered Printz Honor Books. * 2015: ''And We Stay by Jenny Hubbard; ''The Carnival at Bray ''by Jessie Ann Foley; ''Grasshopper Jungle ''by Andrew Smith; ''This One Summer ''by Mariko Tamaki * '''2014: 'Eleanor & Park ''by Rainbow Rowell; ''Kingdom of Little Wounds ''by Susann Chokal; ''MAGGOT MOON by Sally Gardner; Navigating Early ''by Clare Vanderpool * '''2013: 'Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe ''by Benjamin Alire Saenz; ''Code Name Verity ''by Elizabeth Wein; ''Dodger ''by Terry Pratchett; ''The White Bicycle ''by Beverly Branna * '''2012: 'Why We Broke Up ''by Daniel Handler; ''The Returning ''by Christine Henwood; ''Jasper Jones ''by Craig Silvey; ''The Scorpio Races ''by Maggie Stiefvater * '''2011: 'Stolen ''by Lucy Christopher; ''Please Ignore Vera Dietz ''by A.S. King; ''Revolver ''by Marcus Sedgwick; ''Nothing ''by Janne Teller * '''2010: 'Charles and Emma: The Darwins' Leap of Faith ''by Deborah Heiligman; ''The Monstrumologist ''by Rick Yancey; ''Punkzilla ''by Adam Rapp; ''Tales of the Madman Underground: An Historical Romance, 1973 ''by John Barnes * '''2009: 'The Astonishing Life of Octavian Nothing, Traitor to the Nation: Vol. 2, Kingdom on the Waves ''by M.T. Anderson; ''The Disreputable History of Frankie Landau-Banks ''by E. Lockhart; ''Nation ''by Terry Pratchett; ''Tender Morsels ''by Margo Lanagan * '''2008: 'Dreamquake: Book Two of the Dreamhunter Duet ''by Elizabeth Knox; ''One Whole and Perfect Day ''by Judith Clarke; ''Repossessed ''by A.M. Jenkins; ''Your Own, Sylvia: A Verse Portrait of Sylvia Plath ''by Stephanie Hemphill * '''2007: 'The Astonishing Life of Octavian Nothing, Traitor to the Nation: Vol. 1, The Pox Party ''by M.T. Anderson; ''An Abundance of Katherines ''by John Green; ''Surrender ''by Sonya Hartnett; ''The Book Thief ''by Markus Zusak * '''2006: 'Black Juice ''by Margo Lanagan; ''I Am the Messenger ''by Markus Zusak; ''John Lennon: All I Want Is The Truth, A Photographic Biography ''by Elizabeth Partridge; ''A Wreath for Emmett Till ''by Marilyn Nelson * '''2005: 'Airborn ''by Kenneth Oppel; ''Chanda's Secrets ''by Allan Stratton; ''Lizzie Bright and the Buckminster Boy ''by Gary D. Schmidt * '''2004: 'A Northern Light ''by Jennifer Donnelly; ''Keesha's House ''by Helen Frost; ''Fat Kid Rules the World ''by K.L. Going; ''The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things ''by Carolyn Mackler * '''2003: 'The House of the Scorpion ''by Nancy Farmer; ''My Heartbeat ''by Garret Freymann-Weyr; ''Hole in My Life ''by Jack Gantos * '''2002: 'The Ropemaker ''by Peter Dickinson; ''Heart to Heart: New Poems Inspired by Twentieth-Century American Art ''by Jan Greenberg Abrams; ''Freewill ''by Chris Lynch; ''True Believer ''by Virginia Euwer Wolff * '''2001: 'Many Stones ''by Carolyn Coman; ''The Body of Christopher Creed ''by Carol Plum-Ucci; ''Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging: Confessions of Georgia Nicholson ''by Louise Rennison; ''Stuck in Neutral ''by Terry Trueman * '''2000: '''Skellig ''by David Almond; ''Speak ''by Laurie Halse Anderson; ''Hard Love ''by Ellen Wittlinger Category:Awards